Green Nightmare
by tennis-gurl55
Summary: Tommy's past as the Evil Green Ranger comes back to haunt him.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Green Nightmare  
  
Tommy awoke with a start, got up and headed towards the bathroom. "Why," he thought "Why  
am I having these dreams?"  
  
He went into the bathroom, turned on the light and headed toward the sink. As he was splashing  
the cold water on his face he thought of his dream.  
  
He was the green ranger again and he was....he couldn't even think of it, it was so terrible  
he was killing all of his friends, even Kimberly.  
  
Tommy just stood in the bathroom for a long time staring at the wall scared to even close his  
eyes because he was scared what he would see.  
  
NEXT DAY....  
  
"Hello?" said Jason into the reciever of the phone."Hey, Jason," said the voice on the other  
end "It's Kimberly." "Hey, Kim. How it going?" asked Jason. "Great Jase, just great." answered  
Kimberly.  
  
"Um.... Jason I just moved back to Angel Grove and I am having a party tonight for all the rangers.  
because it's the 10th anniversary since the original five. You wanna come? asked Kim.  
  
"Sure," said Jason. "Jason, Can you do me one more favor....Ask Tommy to come. I have been trying  
to get a hold of him, but I got no answer." "Ok" said Jason "What your address?"  
  
"44 Shore Road, Apartment 10." answered Kimberly " I have to go call everyone else, so I'll see  
ya here at 8:00." "Bye" said Jason.  
  
Jason pressed down the the reciever button and starting dialing Tommy's number."I wonder why Kim  
can't get Tommy. The karate school is closed till next week because of they are building a new  
piece on it, Tommy should be home.  
  
"Hello?" answered a tired voice into the phone when Jason got through. "Hey, man. It's Jason."  
"Oh, hey Jason" said Tommy. "Tommy, Kim's having a party tonight and she wants you to come.  
  
"Why did she call me and ask me herself?" asked Tommy still sounding tired. "She tried," said  
Jason " She couldn't get a hold of you." " Jason," said Tommy his voice almost a whisper "I  
have been having those dreams again. I am so tired I can barely stand up."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go then." said Jason. "No, Kim will be worried and asking questions if I  
don't come. I don't want her to know about the dreams." "Alright," said Jason "I come get ya at  
7:45. I don't want you driving if you are as tired as you sound."  
  
"Ok, bye" said Tommy. "Bye said Jason.  
  
AT KIMBERLY'S APARTMENT  
  
Kimberly hung up with Rocky, the last person she had to call. "Here goes nothing,"she said.  
She went to her room to pick out something to wear tonight.  
  
IN A CAVE  
  
"It has begun," said Rita joyfully as she turned away from the viewing orbe, which had just shown  
Tommy talking to Jason on the phone.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. Green Nightmare Chapter 2

I forgot 2 do my disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is: Power Rangers belongs to  
Saban and Disney(I think now)  
  
KIMBERLY'S APARTMENT 7:30  
Kim was running around her apartment making sure everything was perfect, she had done this  
at least 10 times already. This was the first time all of the Rangers, well the ones she knew  
were all together. KNOCK,KNOCK. Kim ran to the door and tripped over a foot stool and fell. "O  
  
"Coming. I'm coming," she said as she picked herself up. She opened the door and there stood  
Zack and Trini.  
  
"Kim," said Trini and Zack together as they hugged each Kim in turn.  
  
"The Zack man is back and ready to P-A-R-T- Y? because I gotta" said Zack. Trini pushed Zack and  
he landed on the coach.  
  
"Shut up Zack," said Trini "Tell me everything that's has been going on. I have got to talk to you in a long time."  
  
"Ok" said Kimberly as Trini followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, wait for me," said Zack getting up from the coach and following them.  
  
  
JASON'S TRUCK 7:50  
  
"You know," said Jason "I still have time to take you home." He said this to Tommy who was looking  
like he was about to drop.  
  
"No, I'm going" said Tommy quietly.  
  
"Alright," said Jason shaking his head "I warned you. If you pass out it's not my fault."   
  
"Please," Tommy thought"Don't let any of those dreams happen while I am there." His dreams mostly  
happened while he was asleep, but lately they were happening while he was awake to. Tommy sighed and  
looked out the window as they approached Shore Road.  
  
  
KIMBERLY'S APARTMENT 7:55  
  
Everyone had turned up, except Jason and Tommy. The "leaders" were excepted any moment. Everyone was watching  
Zack break-dance to Darude's Sandstorm when KNOCK,KNOCK.  
  
"I guess they are finally here," said Adam getting up from the coach and heading towards the door. Kim was in   
the bathroom so he decided to get the door.  
  
"Hey," he said to Jason and Tommy when they walked through the door.  
  
"Hi," said Jason. Tommy just nodded. Tommy glanced around and saw Kim coming out of the bathroom and thought  
how beautiful she had gotten since he last saw her. With that thought a dream came into his mind. The green ranger  
was attacking Kimberly. Tommy grabbed his head and shook it.  
  
"What's wrong," said Justin coming over to see Tommy.  
  
"Nothing just a headache,oh hi Justin." said Tommy relizing who had spoke to him. "How are things?"  
  
"Good", answered Justin. Tommy looked to see Jason looking a him suspiously. Tommy looked away.  
  
An hour later everyone was having the time of there lives. Billy was now explaining about a new  
teleportation device he had devolped. After he was done everyone just looked at him like he just explained how to  
solve a world problem.  
  
"Basically," said Trini "It can transport you from one place to another in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Right," said Billy "Basically."  
  
"I'm glad you understand" this said Kat to Trini "because no one else does."  
  
Tommy had been advoiding Kim all night. He only talked to her when he had to. The dreams were happening  
more and more since he had arrived at the party. He was starting to get worried because Kim had gotten up   
and was walking right towards him.  
  
"Tommy," said Kim "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"  
  
"Ok," said Tommy slowly. He put his drink on the table and followed her into the kitchen. A chorus of whistles  
and noises followed them. Kim just smiled and shook her head. When Kim closed the door behind Tommy she said   
the question that had been bothering her all night:  
  
"Why do you hate me?" said Kim.  
  
"What?" said Tommy sounding a little shocked.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" she repeated. "If it's because of that letter, I was young and stupid. I----"  
  
"It's not the letter and I don't hate you, said Tommy cutting her off "I....well....I...."  
  
"Well why have you been avoiding me?" said Kim getting a little impatient.  
  
Tommy tried to think up a good lie, he didn't want to tell her the truth. He didn't want her to worry.  
Tommy had been staring at the floor he looked up and into her her brown eyes. Something in him clicked and  
he pulled her into him kissing her. A kiss he wanted for so long. The dream that followed was more painful than  
the ones before. He actully felt his hand put a dagger thru her skin and scrap the bone beneath. Tommy pulled   
away from Kim and fell to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong," said Kim bending over him.  
  
"I have to go I have a....I just have to go," he said. He ran out of the kitchen and out the door.  
He stumbled down the steps (he forgot about the elevator.) and out the building door. Kim stood in  
the kitchen with the most confused look anyone could ever have.  
  
OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT  
  
Tommy fell to the grass in front of the building clutching his head. He looked up when he saw a shadow  
standing over him. It was Rita.  
  
"We must get started" said Rita extending her hand to help him up.  
  
Tommy's eyes glowed green and the most evilist smile came across his face.  
  
"My emperoress," he said taking her hand and getting up.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
Chapter 3 soon 


	3. Green Nightmare Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sorry This took so long. I have been really busy with Christmas stuff  
  
Kim awoke with a start. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Someone was pounding at her door. It took  
her a few minitues to relize where she was. She a fallen asleep after everyone had left. They  
had gone to look for Tommy....Jason had told them about the dreams.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Alright, Alright I am coming" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she was walking  
to the door she glanced at her watch 5:00am.  
  
"Even if someone had found something" she thought. "They would have called, but maybe...." An horrible  
thought came into her head   
  
"Maybe they found him dead"  
  
She ran the door and swung it open. To her suprise it wasn't any of people looking for   
Tommy it was....Tommy was standing there.  
  
"Kim" he said falling to his knees "Where....I don't know....aching....why....I don't remember."  
He had started to cry.  
  
"Tommy come in" she said as she took him to the coaching and he laid down.  
  
"I don't know what happened" he said "I just can't remember."  
  
"Shhhh" she said putting his head in her lap "Your just tired, go to sleep and your remember everything  
in the morning."  
  
In about 15 mins they had both fallen asleep. Just lying there....together.  
  
AT THE CAVE  
  
"Do you really think this will work?" said Lord Zedd.  
  
"Of course" said Rita "Do you have your part ready?"  
  
"The invatations, yes there ready" he said "Just make sure everything goes according to plan  
or else I am taking over this little "plan" of yours."  
  
"It will, don't worry. This time he's going to stay on our side." said Rita "No Zordon here this time  
to stop us."  
  
Both Rita and Zedd cackled mechinically in the dark damp cave as the plan unfolded....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter 4 soon. 


	4. Green Nightmare Chapter 4

NOTES: Hey,sorry for the long wait. I forgot about the fanfic entirley:(:(:(:(  
  
Green Nightmare, Chapter 4  
  
(TOMMY's DREAM)  
  
After only a little while Tommy fell asleep on Kimberly's lap and he had the strangest dream.  
  
He was in a cave,in his old green ranger uniform. A person confined in the shadows was talking  
  
to him. Her voice was so familar....  
  
"Tommy,Tommy,how long has it been,9,10 years....too long,much too long."  
  
"Will you stop blabbering" said a male voice "and tell him his mission"  
  
"Alright" snapped the female.Two shadowy figures came into clearer view and they were none  
  
other than Lord Zedd and Rita.  
  
"Tommy your mission is to do this simple task, hand out these invitations to all of your ranger  
  
friends....O and also do this...." A blast of green light shot at him and his eyes started to glow   
  
and he nodded with an evil smile to Rita and Zedd. He turned and walked out the cave.  
  
Tommy awoke in a cold sweat. He got up and looked around for Kimberly....she wasn't in the living  
  
room...  
  
AGAIN SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG CHAPTER 5 REALLY SOON I PROMISE 


	5. Green Nightmare Chapter 5

NOTES:Hi again sorry this took so long I've been really busy so the next chapter might be a long time  
  
coming to  
  
Green Nightmare: Chapter 5  
  
Tommy looked around frantically for Kim. She was nowhere in the room.   
  
"Kim" he shouted " Kim where are you?"   
  
Tommy heard a bang and a scream coming from the kitchen. He rushed toward the sound. He there  
  
saw Kim scooping eggs up off the floor with a c.d walkman beside her. She looked up.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said taking off the headphones,"Did I wake you? I was making eggs and dropped the  
  
frying pan"  
  
"Kim....I didn't know where you were" said Tommy.  
  
"Sorry....I wanted to let you sleep" she replied "You still look tired.  
  
Ring.....Ring.....  
  
Kim goes over and answers the phone "Hello....I know....he's here with me....no he came back....  
  
I'll explain later....alright....bye  
  
"Who was that?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Jason" answered Kim "He...."  
  
"Kim, I had a dream" said Tommy in a low voice.  
  
"So do I" said Kim.  
  
"No" said Tommy in the same tone of voice "It was different, I dressed in old green ranger uniform and I  
  
was with Rita and Zedd and they were planning...."  
  
He put his hand to his head "I can't remember"  
  
"It's ok" said Kim coming over to him.  
  
Tommy stuck his hand his pocket.  
  
"What The?"  
  
He pulled out a peice of paper and opened it. After he read the words he stared at it.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kim taking the paper from him.  
  
"Oh....my....god" said Kim after reading the paper.  
  
It said:  
  
Power Rangers,   
  
You are all invited to Los Vegas,Nevada for Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's  
  
renewal of there wedding vows on August 28th 2003.  
  
Sincerly, Lord Zedd  
  
and Rita Repulsa.  
  
I will get Chapter 6 as soon as I can....there will be 8 chapters in this story, just to let you know. 


End file.
